Walk this way
by dramaqueen4
Summary: Eventually will be Rogue/Remy, but at the moment there are small hints of Rogue/Logan. A mix between evolution, movie and AU with hints of comicverse.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to marvel..well anyway you should know all about this bit by now, don't sue, not mine blah blah blah.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first published X-men fic so please be gentle with me..  
  
Chapter 1: Bearing Gifts  
  
Rogue eyed up the new guy suspiciously, he was beginning to annoy her already and she had yet to even speak to him. He spent most of his time flirting with the students, kissing the back of their hands and swishing his jaw-length auburn hair around. She took an instant disliking to him when he walked into the room, in her opinion anyone who wore a leather trench coat and sunglasses inside when it was the middle of autumn was a complete prat.  
  
When they had been told that there would be a newcomer to the school, all of the girls had primped themselves up and tried to look as alluring as possible just in case the new guy was a hottie. Rogue on the other hand had worn what she felt was appropriate for a chilly October afternoon. A pair of low rising baggy jeans and a tight black tank top with a sheer camouflage shirt unbuttoned over the top was pretty much similar to what she wore everyday.  
  
The rest of the girls had feminine little outfits on, and Rogue had to hand it to them, they all looked cute, but she would never stoop so low as to change her appearance for a guy.  
  
She flipped open her Zippo and lit up a Marlboro disregarding the fact that she was not supposed to smoke inside as the professor was away at a senate meeting. As she took a long satisfying drag she considered what she would do with the day, the had no classes as it was the weekend, but she didn't want to spend the day watching her so-called-friends fawning over Mr. Attitude.  
  
She decided that a trip into Salem centre with Logan was probably the most fun she was going to get, and she knew that 'Harry's bar ' was having an all-day-cheap-drinks special and he would no doubt be up for it.  
  
Bobby saw that she looked very bored and took the opportunity to go over and talk to her whilst she was alone. He nervously tugged at the bottom of his shirt as he made his way over to her, running a hand through his perfectly blonde hair when he caught her eye "Hey Rogue," He said sitting down next to her "you know the professor will go ape-shit if he finds out you've been smoking inside the school."  
  
"Lahk ah could give a shit," She said back, flicking her ash into decorative bowel on the window ledge "'sides Logan smoked inside of the school all a th' time." She pushed her white bangs out of her eyes as she playfully stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Bobby internally sighed, it had barely been two seconds into their conversation before she had brought Logan into it. "Anyway," He decided to change the subject "How come your not over there, lapping at the shoes of the new guy?" He laughed, "I hear his mutant power is the ability to make Kitty and Jubes swoon."  
  
"Pu-lease Bobby, lahk ah would waste mah time getting' giggly over sum scruffy looser." She took another drag "'sides ah reckon if he had one more girl fluttering their eyelashes at him his big ol' head'd get so big it'd explode an' ah don't think the professor's be happy with lil' bits of brain all over his Persian rugs."  
  
Bobby smiled and leant against the window ledge, silently watching as she puffed away of her cigarette.  
  
Suddenly Rogue leaped up from where she was perched and bounded across the room and out of the front door, leaving Bobby alone again, watching her back as he so often did when she ran around after Logan.  
  
"Sugah!" She exclaimed jumping into his arms and giving him an extremely friendly hug "Where've ya been?"  
  
"Had some stuff to take care of," he replied in a low husky voice "What's with the crowd? Did one of the Backstreet Boys enrol here?" He said pointing at the crowd of girls surrounding the newcomer.  
  
"Not even." She said casting her eyes back into the room with a look of distaste as she flicked her cigarette onto the perfectly manicured lawn "You up for Harry's later on?" She asked already knowing his answer.  
  
"You bet." He ruffled her hair with his large worn hand "Nothing more fun than getting a minor completely trashed under the watchful eye of New York's favourite bar man."  
  
"Meet ya here, say six?" She asked flattening her hair back down.  
  
"You got it stripes," He grabbed her legs and flung her over his shoulder "But first of all I'm taking you to the garage, I got a surprise for you. Not that you deserve it."  
  
"Put me down Logan," She squealed "Ah can walk ya know."  
  
"I don't trust ya to keep your eyes shut, and it's not gonna be much of surprise if you get a good look at it whilst I'm taking you there." He kept his iron grip as he carried her past the group of girls and she continued to keep struggling.  
  
"Ah'll keep mah eyes shut ah promise!"  
  
"Shut up ya whining, we're nearly there," She said as they went through the kitchen and out of the back door leaving a very bemused Scott to wonder what on earth was going on.  
  
He carried her across the short path that lead to the external garage and kicked the door open as his hands weren't free. "Ok you ready?" He asked as he put her down facing him and covered her eyes with his hands.  
  
"As evah," She sighed frowning at him from behind his hands "This had better be good Logan," But her annoyance disappeared completely when he moved his hands allowing her to see her surprise.  
  
Right in front of her was a brand new shiny Harley Davidson, the chrome sides reflecting her enormous smile. "Oh mah god!" She screamed "Did you buy this for me?"  
  
"Got fed up of ya stealing mine, so I thought it would be a good idea to get you your own," He knew she would love it, and didn't mind the exuberant price tag as his credit card was paid for by the institute.  
  
"You're the best!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
"If I ever catch you riding it without this," He said handing her the helmet that was hung on the handlebars "I will kill you."  
  
"You don't wear one," She stropped; the helmet would not get on well with her hair.  
  
"I'm invulnerable, your not deal with it," He said pushing it into her arms.  
  
Her frown quickly turned back into a smile as she jumped up and down "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said excitedly "Shall we go for a ride?" She said, climbing onto the bike.  
  
"Sure," He climbed on behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist "But be careful."  
  
"Aren't ah always?" She asked pulling the visor of the helmet over her eyes. The pure irony of the sentence made him chuckle and he squeezed her gently.  
  
"If you say so darlin'" He grinned, despite the age gap she was his best friend, and they got along like a house on fire. He'd do anything for her, and she for him, and despite the fact that he couldn't touch her he made her feel as normal as possible, unlike some of the others who were a little afraid of her uncontrollable powers, not to mention her fiery temper.  
  
"Ready?" She asked and when he nodded she took off "Then lets roll!" 


End file.
